


Living Life At Midnight

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of reflection before fate and destiny pull two witches apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Life At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCarly1969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/gifts).



“Wait, this is going too far,” Narcissa exclaims as she uses all her might to push Lily away. Damnit, why did she have to go and fall in love with a muggle-born witch? Damn her hormones.

“What do you mean, too far,” Lily asks with astonishment. “It’s not like we’re naked or anything? We’re not Bellatrix.”

“That’s my sister you’re talking about, Lily,” Narcissa says with a tinge of disappointment.

“And I’m sure it was Rodolphus who suggested they streak through the great hall together at breakfast,” Lily acidly pointed out. “They were lucky they only got detention and you know it.”

“I suppose,” Narcissa quietly admitted. “You know I still don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“What you’re doing is rebelling against your pure-blooded family by making out with the most beautiful and brilliant muggle-born witch at Hogwarts,” Lily teases. She always knows how to get under her beautiful, alabaster skin.

“Most beautiful and brilliant,” Narcissa asks with a raised eyebrow. She knows Lily enjoys getting a rise out of her but she doesn’t know why she puts up with it. If her family caught them together, they’d murder her on the spot. If Lucius caught them, he’d wait to murder her on their wedding night.

“I did say muggle-born, silly,” Lily giggles as she leans in for a kiss and Narcissa lets her. That’s why she puts up with Lily, those soft, beautiful lips of hers and her hips and her tits and the rest of her beautiful body. Dammit to hell, why did she have to be such a pure blooded bitch? There was no way they’d be able to spend their lives together, none at all. 

“You’re thinking of breaking up with me,” Lily asks with a sudden pout. She’s so cute when she’s insecure like that, Narcissa thinks and she hates it when she feels her heart warming at the thought.

“And leave you defenseless against the advances of that prat, James Potter? Never,” Narcissa tells her as she reaches out to run her fingers through that gloriously beautiful red hair. “I just wish I wasn’t such a coldhearted, pure-blooded bitch.”

“But that’s part of why I love you,” Lily teases as she reaches in for another kiss. “Just remember, years from now when you’re letting Lucius have his way with you, that your heart truly belongs to a dirty little Gryffindor bitch.”

“You know, if you keep talking like that,” Narcissa observes with an evil smile, “I just might have to take you home with me and keep you chained up in the basement.”

“And if you keep talking like that,” Lily replies, “I just might let you.”

And with that, the two witches fall into each others arms, their fears and worries forgotten as their bodies merge into one.


End file.
